Charlotte DiLaurentis
CeCe Drake is a Season 3 character in the Pretty Little Liars series. She is portrayed by Vanessa Ray. Biography Cece is a blonde girl who the girls believe is 'a lot' like Alison. It was mentioned that she dated Jason for a while and was friends with Alison. Some similarities to Ali are that she is definitely closest to Spencer. Season 3 In "Crazy," Aria, Spencer, and Emily hear CeCe use a quote Alison would always say. When they approach CeCe they automatically get the feel they would always get with Ali. Aria asks if she knew her and CeCe tells them she and Ali hung out a lot during a summer when things were "intense." CeCe dated Jason for a while and knew that Spencer's older sister was Melissa, although she doesn't say she knew Melissa. It sounded more like she knew about Spencer's difficult relationship with her sister from Alison. She said Alison talked about them a lot and knew Hanna liked to shoplift and that Emily had a huge crush on Ali. When Emily and Nate were looking for something he wanted to get Jenna for her birthday, CeCe could tell Emily didn't like it and assumed she liked him which may be true. Later when she's given Em's phone she calls Jenna and threatens her to stay away from Nate. In "The Kahn Game," CeCe tells Spencer she knows a guy who can help her get into the college she wants. After Aria and Spencer ride with CeCe to the Kahn cabin, CeCe plays a game of truth with Eric. When Spencer tells her if her friend isn't here, she wants her application back, CeCe tells her she gave it to him, which is proven to be true later. In "Single Fright Female," CeCe is seen posting something at the front of the school when Spencer asks her what she's doing. CeCe tells her she's trying to spread the word about her show and she says Spencer was supposed to help her. She sees Emily and Paige walking and talking; CeCe becomes worried and asks Spencer if they're into each other, and when Spencer says yes and that they're dating, she reminisces about how messed up it is and how Alison would react if she saw Emily together with "pigskin". When Spencer asks her who "pigskin" is, she tells her it's Paige and says they had it out for eachother. In a flashback CeCe and Alison talk in her car, and Alison tells her about how she'd set up Paige by writing her a love letter, pretending to be Emily. CeCe says she's proud of her. When Paige appears for the setup, Alison appears and takes the note Paige left for "Emily". Paige and Alison have a confrontation. CeCe sees Ali's clearly scared by Paige and they drive off. Later, when Spencer is helping her with everything, CeCe leaves Spencer to change and leaves the room for a few minutes. She comes back to hear Spencer screaming, opens the door for her and kills a snake that had crawled out of one of the clothes boxes and threatened Spencer. When Spencer and Hanna come to help with the clothes Emily and Paige come as well. CeCe is clearly uncomfortable seeing Paige. Notes *Executive producer Oliver Goldstick tells us that the Rosewood newcomer - who will first appear in Episode 7, with a possibility to be a recurring character. *CeCe will appear in Pretty Dirty Secrets with Jason. Quotes Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields